Garfield Bigger and Better
by Ellis97
Summary: In today's stories, Garfield and Odie secretly follow Jon and Lyman onto a cruise ship, Orson rescues a charming horse who decides to steal his place as leader of the barnyard and Garfield has to deal with a cat's worst nightmare...a child inventor.
1. Cruise Line Calamity

**Author's Note:**

 **It both honors me and privelage's me to welcome you readers to another episode of the Garfield and Friends Show.**

 **Now for our little song.**

 **Friends are there to help you get started, to give you a push on your way.**

 **Friends are there to turn you around and get your feet on the ground for a brand new day.**

 **They'll pick you up when you're down.**

 **Help you swallow your pride when something inside helps you break on through to the other side.**

 **Friends are someone you can open to when you feel like you're ready to flip.**

 **When you've got the world on your shoulders, friends are there to give you a tip.**

 **And friends are there when you need them, and they're even there when you don't.**

 **For a walk in the park or a shot in the dark, friends are there.**

 **I don't care.**

 **But friends will care for you!**

 **Garfield: Today's the day where the Gornge gets fed. We'll explain later.**

* * *

Out story opens at Port Davis where we see Jon and Lyman carrying Garfield and Odie as they are about to board an ocean liner.

"Isn't this great Lyman?" Jon asked his roommate "We're going to go on a cruise"

"Yeah" Lyman said "We're going to be sailing the seven seas and meeting some babes"

Garfield looked at Odie "Boy Odie, even if this trip involves water, I am excited"

Odie raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm not really excited" Garfield looked at Odie "But the only good thing is that they've got a buffet on board"

Jon and Lyman carried Garfield and Odie up to the ship where a sailor was waiting for them.

"Names?" asked the sailor.

"Jon Arbuckle" said Jon.

"And Lyman Baxter" Lyman added.

"Wait a minute!" shouted a voice.

The source of the voice came running towards our protagonists, it was the ship's captain.

"Are those your pets?" the captain pointed to Garfield and Odie.

"Pet is so degrading" Garfield glared at the captain "I prefer the term 'furry comrade' thank you very much"

"Listen buddy!" the captain barked "No pets allowed! Scram!"

"But sir," said Jon "We've been waiting for over an hour"

"No excuses!" the captain roared "You two get those hairballs off my ship or else!"

Odie whimpered at Garfield in sadness.

"No need to worry buddy" Garfield made an assuring look "Jon and Lyman will never turn their backs on us, we're their faithful companions"

Just then, Jon and Lyman saw some beautiful women walking right on board. Next thing you know, Garfield and Odie were in the arms of an old lady with the crowd waving goodbye to the ship.

"See you in a week Garfield" Jon waved to Garfield.

"So long Odie" Lyman waved to Odie "Be a good boy"

"Those guys just violated the bro code" Garfield said in his thoughts "There's no way they're going on a trip without me. Come Odie, we must follow them"

"Ruff" Odie barked.

Garfield and Odie sneaked past the old lady, and ran into a crate that was big enough for both of them. Luckily, the crate was being pulled onto the cruise and Garfield and Odie got out before they were put onto lower deck.

"We made it buddy" Garfield smiled at Odie "Now let's get to that buffet, that'd make a tasty snack"

While Garfield and Odie were searching for the buffet, Jon and Lyman were searching for some women.

"You sure we're going to find some women Jon?" Lyman asked Jon.

"No problem, Lyman" said Jon "With my charm, we're sure to get some chicks"

"That's what I'm afraid of" Lyman remarked.

"Oh yeah" said Jon "Just watch me"

Jon walked over to a beautiful woman and leaned right on the pole she was leaning against.

"Hey baby" Jon said slyly "You just won the grand prize on this cruise"

"What?" asked the woman.

"A date with me" said Jon.

The woman slapped Jon right across the face and walked away.

"Boy Jon," Lyman chuckled "You sure have a way with the ladies"

Meanwhile, Garfield and Odie finally found the buffet. Boy were they shocked at all the food.

"Look at all that food, Odie" Garfield saw the food "I'm in Heaven. This would be a great appetizer"

Garfield leaped onto the table and started eating like a pig, or worse...like himself. All of the humans screamed at the sight of a cat eating the food. Just then, the captain busted into the restaurant.

"What's going on, here?" the captain roared "What's the meaning of this?"

Just then, he gasped at the very sight of Garfield eating like...oh well you get the picture.

"It's that Arbuckle guy's cat and that Baxter character's dog" the captain growled "They're so getting off this ship!"

"Ruff! Ruff!" Odie pointed to the captain.

"Oh snap" Garfield saw the captain "Come on Odie, we'd better get out of here!"

Garfield leaped off the table and he and Odie ran out of the restaurant.

"Get back here you mangy fleabags!" the captain ran after them.

Meanwhile, Jon and Lyman were playing shuffleboard on deck.

"So much for meeting babes" said Lyman.

"Hey" Jon said "I was on the spot"

"More like missed a spot" Lyman remarked.

As Jon was about to make his shot, the captain arrived with Garfield and Odie.

"Arbuckle! Baxter!" he shouted "What are your pets doing here? I thought I made it very clear not to bring your animals on board!"

"But sir" said Jon "We have no idea how they-"

"Yeah, yeah" the captain said sarcastically "Get in the boat pal!"

The captain and several of his sailors took Garfield, Odie, Jon and Lyman to a life boat and rowed them somewhere. They arrived at the place they were going, it was an island.

"We're going to leave you four on that island until we make port" said the captain.

"When is that?" asked Lyman.

"In about fourteen days" said the captain "We'll pick you up then"

And so, Garfield, Jon, Odie and Lyman were thrown onto the island, along with their luggage. Later that day at sunset, Jon was sulking. Garfield walked over to him and tapped onto his shoulder.

"I don't want to know what you found, Garfield" said Jon "I just want to be alone. All I wanted was a relaxing vacation, and it's ruined. I just want to be alone for the next two weeks"

"Oh well, his loss" Garfield said in his thoughts.

Garfield walked back to the other side of the island, and there was a whole resort with other guests who got thrown off the ship. There was a pool, a buffet and live music. Lyman and Odie were with the audience dancing to the music playing.

"See that, Odie?" Lyman asked Odie as he danced "They're playing our song"

"Ruff!" Odie jumped for joy.

Garfield walked back to the hammock he was sleeping on, where there were three hula girls waiting for him. He jumped on the first one's lap and rested on her.

"Now this is a vacation" he thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Too bad Jon is missing out on all the fun. But regardless, it's time to go to US Acres! Today's the day of a tradition that the farm animals have been doing since the days of their ex-leader, William the Terrible. Let's check it out.**


	2. Election Daze

Our story opens not on the barnyard, but in the woods outside of the barnyard. Our heroes are walking to some sort of cave, carrying a basket full of spare crops from the silo.

"Orson," Wade whined "Why are we carrying these baskets to this dark, scary cave?"

"It's that time of the month, Wade" Orson explained "We have to feed a monster that lives in this cave. It's called the Grungetta Beast"

"A monster?!" Wade shouted "RUN! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THERE'S A MONSTER IN THAT CAVE!"

"Relax Wade," Orson told him "We are bringing these vegetables down to the cave to feed the monster so it won't crawl out of the cave and eat us"

"If it does, I hope it likes chicken" Lanolin pointed at Roy and chuckled.

"Very funny" Roy glared at Lanolin "Maybe it likes duck a'la'orange"

"Now I'm more scared" Wade stammered.

Soon, our main characters arrived at the very cave, that the Grungetta Beast was residing at.

"Are you sure, this is safe Orson?" Wade gulped.

"Probably not," said Orson "But we have to protect our fellow animals from being devoured by that monster"

"RARRRR!" a voice shouted from inside the cave.

"AAHHHH!" the animals shouted.

"Well, it's feeding time guys" said Orson "Who wants to be first?"

"I do!" Bo raised his hand "I wanna be first Orson! I wanna be first! Me! Me! Me! Pick me!"

"Okay Bo" said Orson "You're first"

"Alright!" Bo ran to the basket of crops.

Unfortunately, Bo accidentally grabbed Wade instead and threw him into the cave.

"AAAAHHH!" Wade shouted.

"Bo!" Orson gasped "You just fed Wade to the Grungetta Beast! He's gonna be eaten!"

"Oh well" Lanolin shrugged "At least we'll probably know if the monster likes poultry. So what're we gonna do today?"

"Lanolin!" Orson glared at Lanolin "We have to save Wade, we need him"

"Do we have to?" Lanolin angrily asked.

"Yes Lanolin, we do" said Orson "Come on guys"

"I hope that monster likes lamb chops" Roy said in his thoughts.

Orson, Roy, Lanolin, Bo, Booker and Sheldon went into the dark, scary cave looking for Wade. Luckily, Orson was carrying a flashlight that he brought with him in case something like this happened.

"A good pig scout is always prepared" Orson told the readers.

Orson and the others continued to search for Wade, but with no luck whatsoever.

"Uncle Wade!" Booker called out.

"Here ducky, here ducky" Roy called out.

"Here boy" Bo whistled for Wade.

The gang kept walking and saw a skeleton with a sign that said "TURN BACK WHILE YOU CAN"

"That sign and that skeleton must mean that we're getting close to Wade" said Orson.

"AAAARRRRGHHH!" someone screamed.

"Either that was Wade being extremely scared or the monster" Roy remarked.

Orson and the others ran and stepped into a shallow pond of water that reached their ankles. Orson lit up his flashlight again and saw someone.

"Howdy folks" said the person.

"AAAHHHH!" Roy, Booker, Sheldon and Bo shouted.

"It's okay guys" said Orson "It's just a dog"

Indeed it was a dog right in front of their faces. It was a Collie to be exact.

"What brings you young people down here?" asked the Collie.

"What're you doing down here?" Roy asked the dog "Didn't anyone tell you that a monster lives down here?"

"No monsters here" said the dog "Just little old me. My name's Lord Jefferson"

"Nice to meet you, Lord Jefferson" Orson shook the dog's hand "I'm Orson and these are my friends; Roy, Lanolin, Bo, Booker and Sheldon"

"Pleased to meet you sir" said Sheldon.

"So, you still haven't told us" said Roy "What're you doing down here in this cave?"

"Long time ago, I hid in this cave when my owners and I were on a picnic here in the woods" Lord Jefferson explained "Unfortunately, I got my tail pinned under this rock. I've been howling for help ever since, but no one's been able to hear me"

"Oh my" said Lanolin "He's the beast"

"Huh?" the guys said at the same time.

"It was him the whole time" Lanolin said "So, how long have you been in here?"

"Decades" said Jefferson "Luckily, someone's been throwing crops into this cave so I can survive. I tried to use the strength I had to push this giant rock off, but I'm not strong enough"

"Don't worry Lord Jefferson" Bo said "We'll get you out of here"

"Thank you my friends" said Lord Jefferson "After all, an apple a day is man's best friend. That reminds me, is that duck over there with you?"

The animals turned around and saw Wade quivering with fear in a corner.

"Leave me alone Mr. Monster" Wade shivered "I'll do anything"

"Wade, there was no monster" Lanolin said.

"Oh" said Wade "Well that's different"

Orson and the gang lifted the rock and Lord Jefferson was freed. Later, they took him back to the barnyard. They called the other animals for a meeting.

"Attention my fellow animals of US Acres" Orson said to the other animals "Me and my friends just found us a new member of the barnyard! Allow to me to introduce...The Grundgetta Beast!"

Lord Jefferson walked over to the other animals and chuckled right at them.

"AAAHHH!" they screamed.

"Now calm down, friends" Jefferson said to the scared animals "After all, haste makes applesauce"

"That's a good point" said a cow.

"My name's Lord Jefferson" the Collie introduced himself "It feels so good to be back and to be a member of your society. All my friends are gone, so I look at you and all I see are strangers. But a stranger is just a person with a different name"

Soon enough, Lord Jefferson started to win over the other animals with his wisdom's and sayings.

"Wow pop" Booker said to Orson "Lord Jefferson is so smart and wise"

"Yeah" Sheldon added "We are all loving him. He's so old and think of all the great stuff he's seen in his life"

"That's right, boys" Orson told his sons "Elderly people are very wise, experienced and all-knowing. And they know the right direction to take in life. We can learn a lot from him. That's where the real wisdom is"

"Gee Orson, I wish you were as wise as Lord Jefferson" Bo told his friend.

"That's a great idea, Bo" Orson said "To exploit the goodwill towards Lord Jefferson, I will make him my right hand man"

"But I'm your right hand man" Roy told Orson.

"Don't worry, Roy" Orson said "You'll still be my right hand man. Just when I could use you"

"Attention everyone!" Orson shouted to the other animals "I have an announcement to make! I am going to make Lord Jefferson part of the barnyard staff!"

All the animals cheered for this announcement. However, Lord Jefferson turned to Roy and made a smug look. Later that day, Orson was in the barn with Lord Jefferson, checking inventory on all of the crops and hay bales.

"Orson! Orson!" a duck ran up to Orson "I need your help!"

"What's up, Chuck?" Orson asked him.

"The farmer's wife isn't making any more bread" said Chuck "I want to figure out why, but I can't tell them that. What do I do?"

"Well Chuck," said Orson "I think you sho-"

"You know Chuck," Lord Jefferson interrupted Orson "Back in my day we always used to say this, 'An apple a day is man's best friend'"

"I know exactly what you mean, Lord Jefferson" said Chuck "Thanks"

As soon as Chuck left, Orson tried to reason with Lord Jefferson.

"Uh sir, I know you just got here, but I'm the one who has to help the animals" Orson said calmly.

"Oh sure thing Orson" said Lord Jefferson "Forgive me, I got carried away"

"Orson!" Cody ran to Orson "Orson I need your help!"

"Cody, what's going on?" Orson asked him.

"I buried my bone and I can't remember where I buried it" Cody explained "How am I going to find it?"

"Well Cody," said Orson "Maybe you should tr-"

Lord Jefferson interrupted Orson again "But you know Cody, back in my day we always said, 'You catch more flies with honey mustard than you do swinging a dead raccoon"

"Gee thanks Lord Jefferson" said Cody.

Soon enough, Lord Jefferson started to win over the other barn animals with his sayings and metaphors. This made Orson get annoyed and a bit irritated and it also made Roy, Wade, the chicks and the sheep feel the same way.

"Well I say that real life is when you chew on a truth biscuit and it tells you a witty anecdote" Lord Jefferson told the animals.

"Wow, that's amazing" said a cow "Right, Orson?"

"Listen Jefferson!" Orson told Lord Jefferson "I appreciate you trying to help me, but you have to let me do my job! I'm the leader around here!"

"No need to get your bacon in a wrap, Young Orson" Lord Jefferson said "This isn't a popularity contest...unless that's what you want!"

"What exactly are you talking about, old man?" Lanolin asked Jefferson.

"I'm talking about an election" said Lord Jefferson "Whoever wins becomes the boss!"

Orson thought for a moment and finally came to a conclusion "Well I can't refuse this challenge in front of my friends, so let's do it and see why I'm a great leader!"

"It's a deal!" Lord Jefferson grinned.

"Whoever loses must leave...forever!" Orson boldly said.

"Challenge accepted" Lord Jefferson said.

Orson and Lord Jefferson shook hands firmly, ready to do the election.

"Orson..." said Lanolin "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Don't worry guys, I will win the election and I will stay here and be leader!" Orson exclaimed "And you guys are going to help me!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like this is Orson's biggest challenge yet! With Lord Jefferson's popularity with the other animals, Orson is bound to lose the election and leave the barnyard. Now only the help of his friends can help him keep his position! Will Orson win? Or will he be forced to leave? Stay tuned! In the meantime, let's get back to Garfield's place and see what he's doing.**


	3. Garfield and the Brain Boy

Our story opens on the road where we see Jon driving Garfield, Lyman and Odie to somewhere.

"Boy, you two have been awfully quiet" Jon said to Garfield and Odie while driving "That's so uncharacteristic of you"

"Yeah" Lyman said "It's great to see you two getting along. Usually Garfield is hissing and Odie is sticking his head out of the window. It's been so quiet"

"We're going to visit Jon's cousin Al" Garfield said in his thoughts "It's almost as fun as watching paint dry"

"I don't get it" Jon said to Lyman "What could've made Garfield and Odie behave?"

Garfield turned to Odie, who was muzzled by guess who?

"If only he knew" Garfield thought to himself.

"Mmm! Mmmm" Odie whimpered through his muzzle.

"Calm down" Garfield looked at Odie "We'll be there in 230 more miles"

Finally, the guys arrived at Jon's cousin, Al's place.

"Nice to see you again cousin" Al said to Jon "It's been years"

"Thanks for inviting us over here, Al" Jon said to his Al.

"Jon, you remember my son, Roscoe, don't you?" Al showed a little boy with glasses "Roscoe, say 'hello' to your Cousin Jon and his friend, Lyman"

"Pleased to see you again, sir" Roscoe said politely "And it's a delight to meet you too, Mr. Lyman"

"Pleased to meet you too, Roscoe" Lyman shook Roscoe's hand.

"Isn't Roscoe sweet?" Al ruffled Roscoe's hair "He's the most polite and kindest kid in the world. Roscoe, why don't you play with the kitty and puppy while I show Jon and Lyman some slides of my vacation?"

"Vacation slides?" Jon and Lyman turned to each other.

Al put his arms around Jon and Lyman's shoulders and took them into his house.

"Hey little kitty cat, wanna play?" Roscoe asked Garfield.

"No" Garfield hissed.

"Good" Roscoe said as he dragged Garfield by his tail "Let's go to my lab"

Odie noticed what was happening and followed Garfield and Roscoe to Roscoe's lab.

"I got an A in Advanced Thermonuclear Physics" Roscoe boasted to Garfield "I can disect proton paritcles"

"I know how to make toast" Garfield said in his thoughts.

Roscoe then took Garfield to some sort of shed with some gizmos and science stuff.

"This is my lab, like it?" Roscoe asked Garfield.

"That depends" Garfield thought "Can you make a nice smoked salmon?"

"I've been inventing since I was five, when I invented the world's first solar powered skateboard" Roscoe said as he took some jellybeans from a jar in a pantry "I'm going to show you my latest invention"

Roscoe then grabbed Garfield and showed him some sort of robot made from some sort of sweeper, a toaster and a trash can.

"It's a fully functional cybernetic robot" he said as he pressed buttons on a remote "I'll program it to...pet the kitty"

Just then, the robot started moving and chasing after Garfield. Garfield hid under a desk where Odie was.

"Here, pet him" Garfield put Odie in front of the robot "Come on Odie, lick him. Maybe it'll rust"

Just then, the robot grabbed Garfield and started petting him so much, that static electricity started absorbing into Garfield's fur.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Roscoe laughed evilly as the robot was mercilessly petting Garfield "Okay, that's enough"

Roscoe pressed a button on the remote and the robot put Garfield down. Garfield was all poofy from the static shocking.

"Excuse me Odie, while I go lick myself" Garfield walked down to lick himself "It's a good thing you humans find this cute"

After a while, Garfield had finished licking himself free of the static.

"Finally" Garfield thought to himself as he finished licking "I got every split-end straightened"

"Kitty come back and play some more with my robot" Roscoe said as he pressed a button on the robot's remote.

Just then, the robot grabbed Garfield and started getting loose around the lab. The robot got so out of control that it crashed with Garfield right through the wall and started rampaging throughout the whole backyard.

"You know, help would be pretty useful right now" Garfield said in his thoughts.

Meanwhile inside the house, Al was showing Jon and Lyman all of his vacation slides, unknowingly boring them to tears.

"And there I am at the Cheese Dip Fair" Al said as he showed him the slides "There's Marge waving, and there's Marge waving with the other hand, and there's-"

Just then, the adults heard a crash and went outside to see what it was. They saw Garfield and the robot crash into the fence.

"At least I stopped" Garfield thought as he climbed out of the robot.

"The mean kitty stole my robot!" Roscoe said as he walked over to Garfield, his father, cousin and Lyman "Bad kitty! Bad kitty!"

"Garfield!" Jon roared "How could you?"

"You have a kid like this in your neighborhood and you'll hate him on the spot" Garfield looked at the readers.

Roscoe started to fake cry and his dad walked him back to his lab.

"It's okay Roscoe, it's okay" Al said as he comforted his son "Daddy will buy you new parts for your robot"

"Oh thank you, daddy" Roscoe said as he sobbed "Thank you so much"

Jon picked up Garfield and set him down on the ground "Garfield! How could you do such a cruel thing to my cousin? Roscoe is such a sweet little boy and you break his robot!"

Garfield opened his mouth.

"Don't make excuses!" Jon cut him off before he said anything "You go apologize to Roscoe this instant!"

Garfield walked over back to Roscoe's lab.

"Gee," he thought "He won't let me get a word in edgewise. Maybe it'd be easier to explain if I could talk"

Garfield walked back to the shed where Roscoe was finishing something. Just then, Garfield noticed the cabinet of candy was still open and stood on his hind legs to reach the candy, but Roscoe stopped him.

"Hey, kitty!" Roscoe shouted as he picked up Garfield "Don't touch my candy! It's mine! Besides, I've got a huge surprise for you"

"Here we go again" Garfield thought.

"Would you like to take a nice trip?" Roscoe asked Garfield.

"That depends on where you aren't" Garfield glared at Roscoe.

"How would you like to take a trip to Mars?" Roscoe showed Garfield a rocket made of scrap metal.

Roscoe then opened the rocket and put Garfield right into the seat.

"No! No!" Garfield banged the hatch "My vet said I'm not supposed to travel off this planet! Space travel is for monkeys!"

"Grrrr" Odie growled as he tugged onto Roscoe's pants.

"Stupid dog! Get off me!" Roscoe said as he kicked Odie "Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh!"

Roscoe walked over to his computer and started typing in some coordinates.

"Ready for liftoff" he evilly snickered.

Meanwhile inside of the house, Al was still boring Jon and Lyman to death with his vacation slides.

"...and there's Marge waving north" Al continued.

"Gee Al, this is very exciting" Jon sarcastically said.

"That's great, cause the next slide shows Marge waving in 3-D" Al said as he put some pairs of 3D glasses on Jon and Lyman's eyes.

Back in the shed, Roscoe was about to launch Garfield into space (or at least somewhere far away).

"3...2...1! Launch!" Roscoe pressed a button on the computer's keyboard.

The rocket launched right out of the shed and started zooming right into the house, where Al was showing his slides in 3D.

"...and here's a fireworks show we saw" Al said as he started to show another slide.

All of a sudden, Garfield crashed right through the wall and ruined the slide projector.

"Golly" Lyman remarked "This sure looks like it's popping out"

They took off their glasses and saw the rocket, crashed through the wall. They walked to the other side of the wall and saw Garfield's dizzy head sticking out.

Jon stormed over to Garfield "That's it Garfield! If you can't play nicely, I'm going to have to take you home!"

Garfield jumped into Jon's arms "That's the best thing you've ever said to me"

Jon, Lyman, Odie, Garfield and Al made it back to the driveway, ready to go home.

"Now before we go, you apologize to Roscoe for wrecking his toys" Jon scolded Garfield.

Garfield hissed at Jon.

"I'm not leaving until you do" Jon sternly said.

Garfield walked back to the shed and saw Roscoe digging through his cabinet with candy. Garfield snuck behind him and started messing with the remote control which caused the robot to activate and go right towards Roscoe.

"Is that you, daddy?" Roscoe asked, not knowing the robot was comings towards him "That mean kitty cat stole my rocket!"

Roscoe turned around and saw the robot glaring right at him.

"AAAHHH!" Roscoe screamed.

The robot started chasing Roscoe all over the shed, while Garfield carried a jar of jellybeans from the cabinet in his mouth.

As the guys were driving back home, Garfield was holding the jar in his front paws, while Jon was scolding him.

"Garfield, I can't believe you would be so cruel to Roscoe" he ranted "Roscoe's such a sweet, well behaved little boy, I am furious at the way you acted around him, I..."

"Boy" Garfield thought "The brat acts like what he is and I get the short end of the stick. At least I'm free from him"

Jon kept on rambling to Garfield about Roscoe being a sweet little boy while driving back. In his usual Garfield fashion, Garfield just ignored it.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Nobody wants a kid like Roscoe. Trust me. Well at least we come to another episode of Garfield & Friends once again. Stay tuned for another episode coming real soon. **


End file.
